


Yarita's First Starlight Celebration

by Drinia



Series: Demita [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drinia/pseuds/Drinia
Summary: Yarita hasn't celebrated Starlight the same way Deme and Tess have in the past. Now that they're somewhat of a family, the two decide it's about time to make this Starlight Celebration the best yet, teaching their Au'ra friend a thing or two about how to celebrate properly.





	1. The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> For visuals of the characters mentioned herein: https://demita-ffxiv.tumblr.com/

**The Tree**

“Yarita, look what I got!” Deme waved excitedly.  
Yarita looked up from his bags that he had been organizing in the front yard. Deme reached into his own pouch and a second later a large white tree stood in front of the guild house door. “What is that?” Yarita stood up, wondering what occasion this oddly colored tree was for.  
“It’s a tree of course. For Starlight Celebration,” Deme fluffed up the branches on the sides, admiring the blue tinsel and crescent-shaped topper.  
“Starlight Celebration?”  
Deme whirled around in surprise. He knew Yarita hadn’t celebrated holidays when he was younger but this was Starlight Celebration. Everyone knew about that! “Stop kidding, you must have seen the towns decorated every year around this time.”  
“I mean, yes, but I don’t know if I ever really knew what it was called.” Yarita shrugged. “Starlight Celebration huh?” Yarita looked up at the tree that was a few heads taller than him, “is getting a tree customary?”  
“Yes, and baking and the music is great, oh, and you get to buy presents and spend time with—” Deme’s ramblings got cut short by Yarita holding his finger to Deme’s mouth.  
“Guess there is a lot more to show me.”  
Deme grabbed Yarita’s hand and planted a soft kiss on the back of it. “Yes, a lot more. And I want to experience it all with you." Deme nuzzled Yarita’s palm before walking inside.


	2. Baking Cookies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love some good ol' gingerbread men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For visuals of the characters mentioned herein: https://demita-ffxiv.tumblr.com/

“We’re back!” Yarita called inside the small house.

“And we brought a tree!” Tess yelled excitedly.

“I’m down here.” Deme called from the lower floor of the house. “Bring the tree with you.”

Tess scrambled down the stairs as Yarita sighed and shouldered the small pine once more. The needles didn’t hurt too much but it was going to be a pain to bring it downstairs without knocking anything over. Halfway down the stairs a strange smell hit Yarita. Spice? But, it was sweet. He couldn’t place it. 

“Gingerbread men?!” Tess exclaimed excitedly, “you read my mind, I love decorating these.” 

“I love eating them,” Deme replied, “I had a bit of a craving and had most of the ingredients already.”

Yarita leaned the tree against a corner in the room. “Ginger-what?”

The two Mi'quotes turned and stared at him for a second. He got the feeling that this would be a reoccurring theme of the holiday until they had showed him absolutely everything about Starlight. 

“Gingerbread cookies. Don’t tell me you’ve never had them!” Tess exclaimed.

Deme put a hand on Tess’ shoulder, “he’s never really celebrated Starlight properly before now.” 

“Well that changes right now! Get over here.” Tess pulled on Yarita’s arm. Despite his large size he let Tess drag him to the table where a batch of cookies were cooling. Some bowls with different colored candies were already laid out on the table with a decorated batch off to the side. There were some that looked suspiciously familiar but Tess thrust a bag into Yarita’s hands. 

“What’s this?”

“Icing. Decorate them however you want and put the candy on top. Like this, watch me.” Tess took her own bag of icing and began squeezing it from the back. She carefully dotted two eyes and made some lines around the hands and feet, putting large dots in the center before putting three colored candies onto the icing. Her tail swayed back and forth excitedly. She didn't get many chances to show Yarita something new. It was nice being the teacher for a change. 

Deme came up beside Yarita, watching Tess decorate her gingerbread man. His tail curved around Yarita’s behind them, almost as if they were holding hands. 

“There!” Tess beamed as she finished. 

“I see…” Yarita said, studying the difference in the shapes and patterns between Tess’ and Deme’s already finished cookies. 

“Don’t think too hard about it. It’s supposed to be fun. Do whatever you want with them.”

_ Like I did with you last night? _ Yarita laughed to himself. “Right. And we have to do that for all of these?” he gestured to the rest of the unfinished cookies littering the large table. 

“Yes,” Deme said pushing the candy bowls closer towards Yarita. “And there are more on the way.”

“And this is supposed to be...fun?” Yarita smiled crookedly at Deme.

“Well, this is only half the fun.”

“What’s the other half?”

“This!” Tess said before biting the head off of a completed gingerbread man. 


	3. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yarita tries to understand the concept of giving a present during the holiday season.

Yarita grabbed another book off of his shelf in his room. The last one he had read had been such a great ride that now he was in the mood to keep reading. He didn’t get much time to read in this busy guild house but he had put time out of the day to get through at least a short tome.

A short knock rapped on the door to the room. “Who is it?”

“It’s Tess, may I come in?” came a loud whisper from the other side.

“Sure.”

The door opened and Tess shut it carefully.

“What did you need?” Yarita asked, reading through the spines of the books he hadn’t read quite yet.

“I need some ideas for what to get Deme for the Starlight Celebration.”

“What to get him? Does he need something?” Yarita looked at Deme.

“No silly.” She sighed. “I forgot you aren’t used to this yet. Every Starlight Celebration you get a present for those close to you to show them how much you appreciate them. But, I don’t know what to get Deme.”

Yarita stared blankly. “I...don’t know either. I didn’t even know giving presents was something you do on this holiday. I’m as stumped as you are.”

“Well, what does Deme like?” Tess asked, sitting down in one of the comfy chairs in the corner of the room.

“Knives, booze, and shiny things? Oh, and me of course.”

“So what do you get the person that has all those things?”

“Nothing?”

“You can’t just give someone nothing on Starlight! It has to be something special, something that means something to them.”

“Then I don’t know. Why don’t you just go and ask him?”

“I can’t just ask him what he wants, it’s supposed to be a surprise.” Tess rolled her eyes and sunk down in the chair defeated.

“I’m sure that whatever you get Deme he’ll like. It’s not like the present is the point. Something something, a deeper meaning to the present?”

Tess thought for a second, considering a few smaller and less impressive options for presents. He’s right though. As they say, ‘it’s the thought that counts’. “You’re right,” she stood up, “I’ll get him something small then. Ahhh, I really wanted to get something cool though.”

“Glad I could help?”

“You did, oddly enough. Now don’t forget to get Deme and me a present too.”

“What do you want for Starlight?”

“Oooh, I’d love a— hey wait, you can’t ask me!”

Yarita laughed, “damn, I was so close to getting an answer too.”

The door to the bedroom opened slowly, “guys, I’m going hunting for dinner, want to come?” Deme’s head peeked in.

“Boar?” Yarita’s eyes lit up.

Deme smiled. “Sure, why not.”

“Let’s go!” Yarita said as he grabbed his spear from leaning against the bed. He would have time to think about the presents later.


	4. Decorating the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /What a weird concept/ thought Yarita

“A little to the right,” Tess said as she placed the star on top of the tree. “There.”

“Got it?” Yarita asked from beneath her.

“Yup!”

“Don’t let her down just yet,” Deme grabbed Yarita’s arm in protest. “I’m going to pass you some ornaments to put up top.”

Tess shrugged, “okay.”

“You ready to do some squats?” Deme asked Yarita as he motioned for the tall Au’ra to bend down a bit.

“Not really but I don’t have a choice do I?”

“Not really, no.” Deme kissed him swiftly before handing Tess some ornaments. She was perched on Yarita’s shoulders.

Tess sighed, “you two really don’t ever stop do you.”

“If you were soulbound to someone you wouldn’t stop either.” Yarita jostled her on his shoulders, trying to make her lose her balance. She wasn’t phased at all.

“Yeah, yeah,” she placed a few ornaments higher up the tree.

They continued placing the round ornaments on the tree, slowly making it more colorful and festive. Yarita finally let Tess down from his shoulders and finished off the higher places on the tree. The two Mi’quote’s worked around the bottom, making sure every free branch had at least something on it. The three of them stood back and admired their work.

“Now,” Deme clapped his hands, “we put something on the tree that means something to us.”

“What? I don’t have anything like that though.” Tess looked at Deme wide-eyed.

“It’s just for the holiday season. You can have it back later.” Deme pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small, plain-looking, woven doll. It seemed to be very old and patched together with various kinds of cloth. Deme’s face darkened as he looked at it but sat it on a branch near the middle of the tree.

“Wha—” Tess started before Yarita put a hand on her shoulder. It was better that she didn’t ask. Not now. Tess held her peace. She thought for a second before exclaiming “oh!” and ran outside. Yarita and Deme looked at each other in confusion. They didn’t have to wait long before Tess burst back into the house with a chocobo feather in hand. She smiled and placed it close to Deme’s trinket.

Deme nodded. “Yarita?”

Yarita stared at the tree, seemingly fighting something within himself. He slowly reached below the collar of his shirt and pulled out a leather stringed necklace. A fairly large and sharp tooth hung from the end. He looked at the tooth sadly and placed it gingerly higher up on the tree.

A few moments of silence passed before Tess spoke up, “well then, let’s eat! I’m starving!”

“Me too.” Deme said, trying to bring back the light mood.

Yarita looked down at Tess, smiled and nodded. “I think all of Limsa heard your stomach while we were decorating. I know I did.”

Tess playfully punched Yarita in the arm. “Shush!”


End file.
